The present invention relates to the removal of fog or moisture in multi-paned windows. In particular, the present invention provides for the easy removal of moisture trapped in double-pane aircraft windows.
The fuselage of aircrafts typically contain double-paned windows wherein two window panes are spaced apart from one another. A window seal surrounds the outer perimeter of the window panes thereby enclosing the space between the window panes. The outer surface of the inner window pane is exposed to the cabin area and the outer surface of the outer window pane is subjected to the environment outside of the aircraft. In order to achieve a pressure equalization in the window during flight, a ventilation hole is provided at or near the bottom of the inner window pane. This ventilation hole allows the exchange of air to take place between the pressurized cabin interior and the enclosed window space. For example, if the pressure in the cabin is greater than the pressure in the enclosed window space, then air will flow from the cabin into the enclosed space and achieve a pressure equalization.
The outer window pane may be subjected to temperatures as low as xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. during flight. As a result, water vapor present in the cabin air that flows into the enclosed window space will condense on the inner surface of the outer window pane. The outer window pane will become fogged by condensation providing little or no visibility for the aircraft passenger. The condensation on the window pane may even form into a layer of frost or ice due to the low external temperatures during the flight. As the aircraft then descends into warmer air strata, the frost or ice layer within the enclosed window space will melt, forming fog or water droplets on the window panes, and in the extreme situation even causing the accumulation or puddling of condensed water at the bottom of the enclosed space. Greater condensation will occur as the relative humidity of the interior cabin air increases, which is dependent upon the flight conditions of the aircraft. For example, the relative humidity may be affected by the number of passengers in the aircraft and the location and climatic conditions of the flight.
Currently, in order to remove moisture that accumulates in the enclosed window space, it is necessary to disassemble the window unit and clean and/or replace the window panes. This is typically a very costly and time consuming procedure.
The present invention solves the above-described problem by providing a defog device that easily defogs multi-paned windows comprising a source of low moisture gas, a flexible conduit for introducing the low moisture gas into the enclosed space between the window panes, and a regulator to control the flow of gas through the flexible conduit and into the enclosed space. The low moisture gas is preferably nitrogen. The flow of low moisture gas causes any condensation in the enclosed space to evaporate and be carried out of the enclosed space with the gas. This device is especially useful for defogging double-paned windows of aircrafts, but may be used to remove condensation from any multi-paned window such as those found in residential, commercial and industrial structures.
More particularly, the defog device of the present invention comprises a flexible conduit which is capable of introducing low moisture gas into the enclosed window space through a ventilation hole in one of the window panes. The ventilation hole may be a drilled hole in one of the panes. The defog device may further comprise an injection tube connected to the flexible conduit for introducing low moisture gas into the enclosed space. The injection tube is also capable of introducing the gas into the enclosed window space through a ventilation hole in one of the window panes.
Still more particularly, the defog device of the present invention comprises a flexible conduit that is adapted to introduce low moisture gas into more than one multi-paned window, wherein the flexible conduit is capable of being connected to the windows in series and introducing low moisture gas into the enclosed space of each window. An attachment means and a hanging means may be used to hold the flexible conduit in place at each window.
Alternatively, the defog device of the present invention may further comprise a manifold connected to the regulated low moisture gas. At least one additional flexible conduit is connected to the manifold, wherein the additional flexible conduit is adapted to introduce low moisture gas into more than one window. Each window comprises at least two window panes and an enclosed space between the window panes. The additional flexible conduit is capable of being connected to the windows in series and introducing nitrogen gas into the enclosed space of each window.
The present invention also relates to a method of defogging a multi-paned window comprising passing a low moisture gas through a flexible conduit and into an enclosed space between at least two window panes. The flow of gas through the flexible conduit is regulated so as to remove moisture from the enclosed space. The low moisture gas may be introduced into the enclosed space through a ventilation hole in one of the window panes. Preferably, the low moisture gas is nitrogen.
An injection tube may be connected to the flexible conduit, whereby the injection tube is inserted into the enclosed window space and low moisture gas is introduced into the enclosed space through the injection tube.
More particularly, the flexible conduit is adapted to introduce low moisture gas into more than one window, wherein each window comprises at least two window panes and an enclosed space between the window panes. The step of introducing low moisture gas further comprises connecting the flexible conduit to the windows in series and introducing low moisture gas into the enclosed space of each window. The flexible conduit may be attached to one of the window panes of each window with an attachment means and a hanging means.
A plurality of injection tubes may be connected to the flexible conduit, whereby the method further comprises inserting each injection tube into an enclosed window space and introducing low moisture gas through each injection tube into an enclosed space.
The method of the present invention may further comprise connecting a manifold to the regulated low moisture gas and passing the low moisture gas through the manifold into at least one additional flexible conduit. The additional flexible conduit is adapted to introduce low moisture gas into more than one window, wherein each window comprises at least two window panes and an enclosed space between the window panes. The additional flexible conduit is connected to the windows in series and introduces low moisture gas into the enclosed space of each window.